La muerte de Clove
by Carmin98
Summary: '-¡NO! ¡NO ME DEJES! ¡Por favor… no… se supone que ganemos y volvamos juntos a casa! ¿Recuerdas' / '-Bé… same' Una triste despedida para una jóven pareja de enamorados... (La verdad no estoy muy segura de si la categoría está bien así que si a alguien le parece que debo cambiarla, por favor deganmelo. Gracias!)


Emmm… pues bueno… que decir… este es el primer fic que publico en este lugar y que escribo de esta pareja asi que… ¡ESPERO LO DISFRUTEN Y QUE ME DEJEN AUNQUE SEA UN REVIEW SICIÉNDO LO HORRIBLE QUE LES PARECIÓ! JEJE desde ya, Muchas Gracias!

_DISCLAIMER:_ The Hunger Games y sus personajes son propiedad de Suzanne Collins, yo solo los utilizo sin fines de lucro y para sacar las ideas que hay en mi loca cabeza n.n …

-¡NO! ¡NO ME DEJES! ¡Por favor… no… se supone que ganemos y volvamos juntos a casa! ¿Recuerdas?-la voz se alza en la arena de batalla cercana a la cornucopia, desesperada. Rasgando el aire y acallando cualquier otro sonido. Todo es silencio. Un silencio que nadie ni nada se atreve a romper.

-Ca… to-la frágil sonrisa de la joven trata de esconder su dolor, pero es imposible. No el dolor físico, pues ese ya casi no lo siente, tal vez por estar a las puertas de la muerte, sino el que le oprime el pecho en este mismo instante. Las lágrimas cubren su rostro, dejando húmedos caminos en sus pecosas mejillas.

-Aquí estoy, Clove. No te preocupes, te repondrás y mataremos a esos imbéciles para volver juntos a casa-dice acariciando el rostro ahora pálido de la chica. Las lágrimas también se desbordan desde sus ojos celestes. Tal vez, lo que él dijo no fuera lo más romántico del mundo, pero era algo que a la morena hacía sentir feliz de cierto modo. Aún así, niega débilmente.

-Bé… same-susurra. Sus manos tiemblan de frío y sus párpados luchan por cerrarse. Se nota cansada, pero Clove siempre ha sido una luchadora, y ahora no sería la excepción. Cato no se hace de rogar y, con muchísimo cuidado, como si temiera romperla, la toma en sus brazos y roza sus labios con los de ella. Las lágrimas siguen brotando, empapando los rostros juveniles llenos de tristeza. Con dulzura, delicadeza, cariño, sin ninguna prisa; así es como Cato besa a Clove. Así es como le pide que no le deje desamparado en ese cruel mundo dirigido por el Capitolio. Así es como se recrimina mentalmente por no haberlo hecho antes y en mejores circunstancias. Así es como le muestra su amor sin palabras. –Te a… mo-puede decir ella antes de que la brisa se lleve su último suspiro. Su último aliento. Su vida.

-¡Yo también te amo Clove! ¡Te amo y no quiero que me dejes!-comienza a exclamar el rubio con la voz ahogada por las saladas lágrimas, sintiendo su corazón romperse en mil pedazos. Estrujarse lenta y dolorosamente. -¡NO TE VAYAS CLOVE! ¡CLOVES! ¡NO PUESDES IRTE! ¡NO AÚN, NO AHORA!-los gritos del chico vuelven a oírse mientras se aferra con más fuerza al cuerpo de la chica. La noche se acerca, aunque esta vez no hay estrellas, el calor desaparece con rapidez y Cato se siente desfallecer. Nuevamente la abraza, esta vez con mayor ímpetu, exasperado por la situación y ofuscado por el revoltijo de sentimientos. –No… vuelve… te necesito-lentamente, su voz se fue apagando, transformándose en roncos y desesperados susurros.

Luego de un momento, pudo oír el aerodeslizador acercarse y el pánico se apoderó de su cuerpo. El cañón había sonado ya hacía mucho, cuando Clove susurro sus últimas palabras al viento, para anunciarle al rubio lo que se negaba a aceptar. Lo que se niega a aceptar y es por eso mismo que no lo ha oído.

Sin meditarlo mucho, se levanta, un tanto tambaleante y entumecido por estar inmóvil tanto tiempo, y la vista borrosa de tanto llorar, con la morena aún en brazos, apretándola contra su pecho para sentirla y no desfallecer en ese mismo momento; y corre con la chica hacia una parte un poco alejada de la cornucopia. El aerodeslizador los sigue, sin hacer nada realmente, permitiendo que la audiencia sea testigo del último acto de amor, o desesperación, de esa joven alma. Unos minutos después, un bonito conjunto de flores comienza a verse y el oji celeste aminora la marcha. Llegaron, con un motón de flores de diversas formas y colores dándoles la bienvenida. Con mucho cuidado deposita a la chica entre ellas y limpia su rostro, dejando decenas de pequeñas pecas al descubierto. Tiene los ojos cerrados y una pequeña sonrisa asomando a sus labios, casi parece dormir, soñar con algo muy bello. Lástima que no sea así.

El rubio se aleja un poco, mirándola por última vez. Contemplando su rostro pacífico, esa belleza que para él era tan notoria a pesar de que otros dijeran lo contrario. El aerodeslizador se posiciona sobre ella y la garra baja para llevarse a la fallecida definitivamente, poniendo fin al enternecedor momento (seguramente todos en el Capitolio estuvieran llorando a lágrima viva). Y después… dolor. Un dolor intenso, quemándole vivamente el interior de su pecho. Su cuerpo hierve, como si fuese lava lo que corre por sus venas. Levanta su celeste mirar, ardiendo de rabia e impotencia. Para ver en ese cielo artificial el sello del Capitolio aparecer mientras el himno resuena en sus oídos, sin oírlo realmente. Y, posteriormente, es el rostro de Clove el que ilumina la bóveda por sobre los árboles. Y lo sabe, todos lo saben, tanto en el Capitolio como en los distritos.

La lluvia empieza a caer torrencialmente. Miles de gotas de agua helada. Pero Cato parece no sentirla. Como tampoco siente el frío de la noche en su piel. Su respiración se condensa en pequeñas nubecillas de vaho mientras él, a paso firme y decidido, se dirige hacia la cornucopia. Una vez allí, toma su espada, la piedra con la que Tresh golpeó a Clove y emprende su marcha hacia el pastizal, donde seguramente encontraría al muy bastardo.

Llega. Para en el comienzo, solo unos pasos y estará dentro. Suspira y vuelve la cabeza la cabeza atrás para mirar todo una vez más. Levanta una de sus manos, sucias por las luchas y la vida en ese lugar, y roza sus labios, recordando a la morena, deseando tenerla de vuelta. Mira al frente y sus ojos centellean de odio y cólera.

Clove. La mortal, engreída y autosuficiente Clove se había ido. No. La tierna, apasionada y bella Clove se había ido. Porque así la ve y veía Cato. Porque Cato piensa vengar a Clove. Porque Cato **va** a vengar a Clove. Y, tal vez, muy pronto se reuniría con ella de nuevo. Quizá, muy pronto, podría besarla y decirle que la ama más que a nada en el mundo, en un mejor lugar y en otra situación. Una mejor y más bonita situación. Muy pronto, él sería libre de hacer pagar a Tresh por la muerte de _**Su Amada Clove**_. Pronto, muy pronto…


End file.
